Mitsuru Kirijo
Persona 3= |-|Persona 4 Arena= |-|Penthesilea= |-|Artemisia= Summary Mitsuru Kirijo is the only child of the current head of the Kirijo Group, Takeharu Kirijo. She is also the Gekkoukan High School’s valedictorian and student council president as well as the leader of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad (S.E.E.S.), an organization composed of Persona users to battle Shadows during the Dark Hour. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Mitsuru Kirijo, The Imperious Queen of Executions (P4A) Origin: Persona 3 Classification: Human, Persona User, Head of the Kirijo Group, Ex Leader of S.E.E.S., Leader of Shadow Operatives Gender: Female Age: 17/18 (P3/FES), 20 (P4A) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Summoning, Empowerment (via willpower), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Information Analysis, Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (possesses a weaker form of Fuuka's sensory abilities). Non-Corporeal (Personas only. Shadows and Personas are non-physical manifestations of the mind and soul), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Ice Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resistance Negation (actively with Ice Break, passively with Almighty Attacks, which can bypass Elemental Resistances, limited Invulnerability, Attack Reflection/Reflecting Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Healing, Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost. High Resistance to Ice Manipulation (w/ Artemisia), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (w/ Penthesilea), Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death Manipulation, Mind and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Aided in the defeat of Erebus and Nyx Avatar) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (can keep up with Makoto Yuki) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+(Withstood blows from Erebus) Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range, Several Kilometers with Persona skills. Standard Equipment: Her Evoker and Rapier, the Snow Queen Whip. Intelligence: Gifted. Raised as the future head of the Kirijo Group, an international corporation with influence in many industries. Single-handedly juggled the management and leadership of SEES, serving as the Student Council President of Gekkoukan, a member of the Fencing Club, and maintaining her top scores in school all at the same time with great success, graduating as the school's valedictorian. Weaknesses: She and her Persona are vulnerable to fire attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Unlike the respective casts of Persona 4 and 5, the cast of Persona 3 can use their Personas in reality. Mitsuru's initial Persona is Penthesilia, and her ultimate Persona is Artemisia. *'Bufu:' Inflicts a small amount of Ice damage to a single opponent. *'Bufula:' Inflicts a moderate amount of Ice damage to a single opponent. *'Bufudyne:' Inflicts a large amount of Ice damage to a single opponent. *'Mabufu:' Inflicts a small amount of Ice damage to all enemies. *'Mabufula:' Inflicts a moderate amount of Ice damage to all enemies. *'Dia:' Restores a small amount of health to one member of the party. *'Diarama:' Restores a moderate amount of health to one member of the party. *'Marin Karin:' Charms the target to win them over to Mitsuru's side. *'Tentarafoo:' Mitsuru instills panic in all of her enemies. *'Ice Boost:' Enhances the effectiveness of ice attacks by 25%. *'Spirit Drain:' Absorbs a little bit of energy from the enemy. *'Mind Charge:' Following a spontaneous or "all-powerful" attack will be 2.5 times stronger. *'Ice Break:' Decreases enemy's resistance to Ice attacks. *'Ice Amp:' Enhances Ice attacks by 50%. *'Diarahan:' Restores the health of the entire stock of 1st party member. *'Mabufudyne:' Inflicts heavy ice damage on all enemies. *'Megidolaon:' Deals severe Almighty damage to all foes, bypassing all elemental resistances and special defenses. *'Vorpal Blade:' Deals heavy Slash damage to all foes. (1.5x "Great" condition bonus) Key: Mid Game | Late Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Ice Users Category:Persona Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Leaders Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4